


Kind of a Big Deal Aot/Snk various X reader

by leahlynne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Love, Reader-Insert, Romance, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leahlynne/pseuds/leahlynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were pretty much the average cadet... except you've been training all your life with the best of the elites. The reason why? You're dad is Erwin Smith. You're now entering the cadets even though you are at a skill level close to Levi's. You never expected each of the boys to fall head over heels for you... especially humanity's strongest. The only problem... your dad. WARNING: Swearing. I own nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kind of a big deal

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the A/N's are weird. I originally post most of my works on quotev first so that's why. I go off the ratings from there too so basically hearts are like favorites. Anyways, on with the story.

"What is your name cadet!?" Keith Shadis asks yelling in your face. Of course he already knew you and you knew him.

"Y/N Smith, sir," You shout out then fell to your knees in a fit of laughter. The looks on all of the cadets faces before you were priceless. They were scared shitless and you also had a knack for laughing at serious or inappropriate times. Shadis looked like he was going to rip your head off. He didn't like the fact that you could be making him look weak.

"50 LAPS AROUND CAMP!!! NOW." He screamed making you crack up more. You regained your balance and stood up and began jogging, still laughing as everyone stared at you like you were crazy. You were glad that you got to skip this. You've seen it a million times before and didn't feel like standing through it again. You stood at about 5'1/158cm but were quite fit. You would never run if it wasn't for a good reason but you figured that if you kept a fast pace, you would be done in no time. 

Not long after you looked behind you to see another girl running. You slowed down a bit and figured that you'd get to know her.

"Hey, I'm Y/N," You say looking over at her.

"Yeah I know, You're Commander Erwin's daughter... right?" She asks.

"Yup, The one and only," You say lazily.

"Cool! I'm Sasha by the way!" She cheerfully yips, happy to make a new friend.

"Less Chit Chat!" You hear Shadis yell as you pass by.

"Whatever," You say loud enough for him to hear. He chooses to ignore it not wanting to deal with you.

Erwin's POV

I was staying in the background with Levi, Hanji, and Mike watching the new cadets. I was searching for Y/N in the large group when I looked over and saw her running next to another girl.

"Found The Brat(Yes Levi calls you The Brat instead of just brat because you are the ultimate one XD)," Levi says as he sees you get closer to them. 

Hanji jumps out from the shadows and waves you over. "Hey Y/N!" She yells. Levi Tch's at Hanji's stupidness.

Your POV

"Be right back," You say to Sasha as you sprint over to Hanji at record speed. "Sup'!" You yell not seeing everyone else yet. She starts laughing hysterically and you begin to fear for your life.

"UMMMM, You okay?" You ask slightly concerned.

"Look behind me, idiot(You always insult each other. They mean nothing),"She says her shoulders shaking as she tries to calm down.

You look behind her to see your father not looking very happy. The weird part was that levi looked even angrier. Mike just found it amusing.

"Heeeyyyyy," You drag out in a high voice, not wanted to get in any more trouble.

"Why are you running?" Your dad asks sighing, already knowing that you had done something stupid.

"Um I uhhh," You stuttered not wanting to answer. You glance over at Hanji for help but she's too busy laughing to notice your plea.

"She's not going to help you Brat," Levi says noticing you nervously looking towards her.

"Well, you see, it's not really my fault because everybody just looked so scared and it was really funny and then Keith came up to me and I couldn't take it anymore because I thought that I was going to explode and- *Takes a big breath* -then everyone was looking at me like I was crazy and I couldn't stop laughing then-"

"Y/N... why must you do these things," He says mentally facepalming. Of course he had a huge soft spot for you. You were his only family left and his daughter.

"I want to talk to you during lunch," Your dad says. Your eyes become wide and you look shocked.

"Will I miss lunch?" You ask, clearly devastated. 

"Don't worry, I'll ask for extra for you," He says and you sigh happily that you won't starve.

"Oh, thank god," You say.

"Get back to running,"He says.

"mkay," You say getting up on you tipeetoes. You hug him and give him a kiss on the cheek before saying, " Thanks dad."

"Why do you always let her go unpunished?" Levi asks clearly annoyed.

"No idea," Erwin says not happy about letting you get off easy.

 

Many people watched your meeting with the elites and hung their mouths open in shock. Nobody knew what to think. Many of them didn't know who your father was so it amazed them that they were even talking to you in the first place.

 

You walked into the dining hall to grab a few pieces of bread and some water for Sasha who was probably dying. You looked back when you heard someone call your name. You saw a boy with brown hair waving you over so you grabbed what you needed and went over to him. 

"Do you want to sit with us?" He asked hoping for a yes.

"Sorry I can't got to go get a lecture on how to behave like a mature person," You say lazily.

You walk away then turn back and say,"I'm Y/N, if you're wondering. Oh, and I'm kind of a big deal."

"I'm Eren," You hear him yell as you were about to leave the hall. "Cool," You yell back. You notice a slight blush on your S/C skin.

 

You drop the food and water off to Sash and she practically crushes you with a hug. You want to stay and talk but you reluctantly make your way to your dad's office.

 

"UUUGGGGHHHHH," You moan as you walk down the hallway leading to Hell also known as a parent. Sure you absolutely loved your dad but you didn't love his "life lessons".

 

A/N  
Getting cocky are we reader-chan? JK. You are a little weird and you joke around a lot. Sarcasm is now your second language. Anyway, if you want to see anything specific with anyone please comment. Also, you can get away with a lot with Erwin being your father but you do have limits. Tell me what kind of trouble/pranks that you want to get into and I'll try to put them in. I have another reader X various Here if your interested. HAPPY READING!!! ;)


	2. Fist fights and boys

"UUUGGGHHHH." You turn the doorknob and go in. You didn't see Erwin anywhere so you laid down on a small couch to relax. You were about to doze off when the door opened.

"I just wanna sleeeeep," You moan tired from running.

"Tch, brat." Levi says watching you look up to him.

"Do you know where eyebrows is?" You ask yawning and slightly siting up.

"How would I know," He says in an I don't care leave me alone voice.

"Wow, just asking," You say sarcastically as you roll your eyes. He couldn't help but to admit that you looked really cute when you were tired.

"what are you doing anyways?" You ask.

"I need to speak with Erwin," Levi says sitting down next to you. All of a sudden you start laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asks plainly.

"Nothing, it's just that I realized that I'm probably about the only person in existence that's shorter than you," You say as you laugh looking at his death glare.

"Shut up, brat."

"what I'm just being honest," You say innocently with a confused look on your face. You sit up completely and nudge his shoulder. He gives you another glare and pushes you over.

"Ow! I didn't hit you that hard," You whine rubbing your side. You push him with more force than he pushed you and you laugh then look at his face. He had a small smirk on his face and you immediately get up and start running towards the door scared for your life. Before you could open it someone else did on the other side making you fall to the ground. Your father looks down at you and sighs then keeps walking to his desk. He could tell that you were fine.

"Way to go brat" Levi says reaching out a hand to help you up. You ignore it and crawl over to a chair and pull yourself up. You hear Levi tch in the background.

"Couldn't you have walked over here?" Erwin asks glancing up from his paperwork. You shrug and start tapping on the arm of your chair.

"Could you please tell shorty to leave," You ask after a few moments of silence. It was more of a command than a question.

"Why?" Your dad asks.

"Because his mere presence is making me sick to the stomach," You say with a smile towards Levi. They both know you're messing around but Erwin doesn't want anything to get out of hand. 

"Okay, Y/N stop causing trou-," Before he can finish you and Levi are already starting to go at it.

"YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!!!!" Levi screams.

"YOU'RE JUST MAD BECAUSE YOU'RE A MIDGET!" you retort back.

"SO ARE YOU!" Levi continues.

"YEAH, BUT I'M A GIRL SO IT'S MORE COMMON!" You say.

"Either stop or take this outside!" Erwin yells sick of hearing you two. This happens all the time so he knew that it would stop before anyone got seriously injured. You stomp out after Levi, completely forgetting about lunch.

 

A few minutes later.  
\-   
You and Levi both lean against the outside of the dining hall clearly exhausted. You ended up in a fist fight which Mike had to break up. Hanji was laughing too hard to do anything. You now had a busted lip, bloody nose, and bruises everywhere. Levi had the same except he had a black eye instead of a bloody nose. Hanji and Mike left to get stuff to fix you two up and go get Erwin which you were not happy about.

They came back a few minutes later with everything needed but you didn't see your dad. Thank god. Mike came up and started gently wiping the blood off. you looked over and saw Hanji violently cleaning up Levi.

"I can do it myself," He says swatting the brunette away.

"Ow, That hurts," You whisper reaching up and grabbing Mike's hand.

"Sorry I'll be more gentle," he says wiping around your lip.

"AWWWWW You two are soooo cute!" Hanji exclaims loudly smiling at you and Mike. You blush slightly and hope he doesn't notice but he does. He doesn't show anything but in the inside his heart flutters a little.

\-   
Erwin's office.

"Y/N. Why do you always have to cause trouble?" Your father asks while checking over your injuries. You shrug your shoulders, not in the mood to talk.

"I know you're upset with me (I'll get to that later) but that doesn't mean you need to act out." Erwin says.

"I'm not 'Acting' out!" You exclaim angry that he thinks that.

"I just want you safe for as long as possible," He sighs looking at a bruise on your arm.

"I know and I understand but I'm 14 dad. I'm sure that most of the kids joining are 12 but no not me. The girl who's trained her whole life to join the scouts had to be kept 'safe ' for two extra years."

"Look, I know you don't like it but you know why I tried to stop you for as long as possible," Erwin says going to sit at his desk, across from you.

"I wish I could skip all the stupid training and shit," You say.

"I know but that's the law and what did I tell you about swearing?" He asks looking you in the eyes.

"Not to," You say, annoyed.

"And I'm not stupid. I know that's not the law," You retort with a glare.

"I know about Levi. Don't lie to me." You start grabbing some paperwork and fill it it out. You had nothing better to do anyways.

\- 

"I should go get dinner," You say stretching out your sore limbs. You were excited to meet some new people for a change.

"I can walk you down," Your father says getting up from his seat.

"I got it," You say hurrying to the door.

You sprint down the hallway and quickly turn the corner. You knew why he wanted to walk you down. One word... boys. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. He would never openly admit it but you could tell. You jogged down to the dining hall and went in. You grabbed your 'food'(You had always eaten better food because of Erwin being you dad) and looked around. You sit a few spots down from a group of boys arguing over something.

Before you can even take a bite of bread a boy with blonde hair and golden eyes slides over next to you.

"Hey," He says nodding at you. "I'm Reiner"

"I'm just gonna call you reindeer," You say seriously.

"Um okay but what's with all the bruises?" He asks looking you up and down.

"I pissed Levi off."

"Levi Heichou? Really? And he didn't murder you in cold blood?" Reiner asks clearly shocked that you're still here.

"Yeah but he's pretty fucked up too. It was all in good fun though." You had now caught all of the boy's attention. 

"Why are you all so shocked?" You ask nibbling on the hard bread. "We're pretty much at the same skill level."

"Don't you guys know who she is? She's Y/N Smith, commander Erwin's daughter," Jean says like it's common knowledge.

"That's her?" Connie asks loudly pointing at you.

"I've heard about you!" Marco exclaims. 

"I heard you were hot but I wasn't expecting this," Reiner says eyeing you up and down.

"Wow reindeer. A little upfront are we?" You ask tilting your head.

"A little, I guess," He says smiling. He slightly shifts forward and you see a boy with dark hair and brown eyes. 

"Hi," You say forcefully shoving Reiner to the side.

"I'm Y/N who are you?" You ask hyperly.

"I'm Bertholdt," He says softly.

You get up and move to the other side of Reiner and sit down. "Can I hug You?" You ask.

"Ummm, Why?"He asks clearly confused. 

"Because you look huggable." Not waiting for an answer you hug him anyway. His entire face becomes a deep red. 

"Wow, You're super tall," You say, stating the obvious.

"Or maybe you're just really short," Jean says looking at the height difference between you and Bertl.

"Yeah I know I'm short," You say as you shrug. You finish eating then stand up yawn.

"I'm gonna get some sleep, Goodnight," You say stretching. You hear a chorus of goodnights back and head out the door to your room you were sharing with some other girls who you had yet to meet. All the boys looked at each other in utter confusion at the strange confrontation.

A/N  
Sorry for the long chapter. I am really having fun writing this. It would have been up sooner but I was at a Fall out boy concert then I got sick so I've basically done nothing but slowly type up my ideas and watch YouTube. Since I won't be going to school tomorrow I'll try to get another chapter of my other AOT story done and maybe another on this. I'll type up a quick background thing with the whole you joining at 14 instead of 12 thing in a few minutes. I do take requests for things that you want to happen so just let me know in the comments. I check Quotev everyday so I'll definitely see it. I'll probably do a special thank you chapter for all of the love this story has gotten with ideas from all of you in the future. HAPPY READING!!!


	3. Background

Okay, so basically you're mom was eaten by a titan when you were young and Erwin is scared that something bad will happen to you. He managed to convince you to wait a few years and get more advanced training in before joining the military. You've never really hung out with people around your age and are very advanced in everything. You're 5'1/158cm if you didn't catch it in the first chapter. If there's anything else you want to know just ask and I'll gladly tell. HAPPY READING!!!


	4. Jump scaring

You open the door to your 'room' and look around. You're pretty sure that you can pick where you sleep but never really paid attention to that stuff. You see a familiar looking book and with a note on the top. You walk over to the bed and sit down. You look at the scribbled on piece of parchment and start reading. It says, 

 

Hey y/n it's Hanji,  
You dropped this in Erwin's office and I figured you wouldn't want him reading what you wrote in here... Not that I would know what's in this book. Pshhh no, I totally didn't read every single word that was written down at all. Anyways, I thought that you would like this bed. If I remember correctly it's the same spot that your mother slept in when she was a trainee. Well, maybe not the same exact mattress but you know what I mean. Anyways, we'll probably see each other tomorrow after 3DMG practice. I wish that you could just skip over all of this stuff but whatever. I do have some questions that I need you to answer for me tomorrow.   
1\. Boys. Just tell me everything.  
2\. Have you made any friends?  
3\. How's the food there? It's been awhile since I've had it. *Smirks evilly*  
4\. Do you miss me yet? How about now? Yeah you definitely miss me tons. I can tell.  
5\. Do you like your roommates? Well of course you don't because they're not me.

I hope you don't hate anyone yet and Good luck tomorrow, not like you'll need it. It's only been like 6 hours and I already feel like you've been gone a year! Don't leave me y/nnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!

Love,  
Hanji.

P.S Levi misses you too, he's just too much of a little bitch to admit it. LOL Get it... LIttle...

 

"Same place my mother slept, Huh," You say as you lay down and look at the bottom of the bunk on top of yours. "Why did I come in here anyways? I'm not even tired anymore," You speak aloud and sit up. You pick up your journal that Hanji left and open to a fresh page. You start Drawing random things.

You always like to draw what you think that your mother looked like based on what people have told you over the years. Each one would always come out slightly different but in general they all had the same look. Sometimes you would write letters to her then burn them and watch the ashes float on the wind. In your mind they would somehow reach her. You were glad that there were none in your journal because hanji would have thought you were crazy. Not that she didn't already know that. You tear out a piece of paper and write a quick note so people know that this spot is claimed. You stand up and tuck your journal under the pillow. 

You walk out of the building just in time to see all of the boys walking to their place. Before anyone notices you, you lean against the wall and hope that no one sees you. You peek around the corner and wait until they are a little ways ahead before creeping along the wall behind them. You had figured that you would just jump up from behind them and scare them but you got a better idea. You turn the corner and take a shortcut to their quarters. You sprint there then quickly go inside and look for a place to hide. You climb up to the top of a bunk near the middle of the room and bury yourself under the blankets and wait.

Outside your hear voices and are glad. It was starting to get really hot under there. The door opens and everyone files inside. There's some new voices along with familiar ones. Everyone looks around to see which bed they want to be in. You hear who sounds like Jean and Marco below you. 

"Do you want the top or bottom?"Marco asks Jean. (OMG I have such a dirty mind). 

"Bottom," Jean replies. You hear marco start climbing up then stop when someone calls everybody over. You know that now's your chance to scare everyone shitless. They all gather around in the middle of the room, right by where your at. You stealthily crawl out of the covers and peak over the edge, searching for your target. Jean seems to be the closest so you wait a few seconds then fly off of the bed onto him. Everybody screams and you start literally rolling on the floor laughing.

Jean is laying in the floor looking petrified while everybody looks at you like you just came out from the pits of hell before their eyes. You can't stop laughing, remembering the sounds of some of their girly screams.

"Fucking Hell, y/n!" Jean yells standing up, slightly shaking. Some people still look freaked out but the majority have started to laugh with you. You eventually calm down and stand up next to Jean.

"Look, I'm sorry," You say, trying to sound sincere.

"Really?" He asks.

"Nope, I totally meant for this to happen," You say, still slightly amused. 

"Okay, I guess it was funny but don't ever scare me like that again. I felt like I was having a heart attack or something," Jean says with a smile.

"I can't promise anything," You say glancing over to Connie who looks like he's still about to cry. You want to laugh but don't want to be too mean so you go over to him. 

"I'm not going to murder you. You know that, right?" You ask worried for his well being.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just that I'm used to being the pranker not the one getting pranked. I guess it was just really unexpected," Connie says calming down a bit.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it soon enough," You say winking and giving him a small hug. he blushes wildly then thinks about what you said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asks. You facepalm and look behind you to see everybody doing the same.

"I should probably go," You say yawning for the millionth time today. You walk over to Bertl and look up to him.

"Can I hug you again?" You ask.

"I-I Don't Know. I m-mean if you want I g-guess," He stutters.

"Okay," You say before wrapping your arms around him quickly before waving to everybody then running out the door.

You walk back to the girls quarters and go in to see everybody talking and in each other's beds. You walk over to yours and take out your journal.

Dear self,  
I really miss My mother today. I'm scared that I'll wake everybody with my nightmares. Whenever I think about her a lot I always end up having a restless night. Tomorrow is 3DMG practice and it's going to be super boring. Maybe I can get a casualty for my injuries and chill in Eyebrows' office all day. It probably won't work but it won't hurt to try right? I feel bad because I can pretty much see my father and friends whenever but everyone else won't get too for a while. Sometimes life just isn't fair. Hopefully I'll keep writing in this. I just hope nobody finds it. I should probably go to sleep now, it's getting late.

Sincerely,  
y/n l/n

You put your journal back under your pillow then change into a white flowy nightgown with blue ribbon and lace then crawl under your covers. You block out everybody's talking then fall into a peaceful sleep. Hopefully you'll have pleasant dreams tonight.

A/N  
Do you want me to keep doing the journal thing? I like it and I think it'll give more insight on y/n's feelings for everyone but if everybody doesn't like it then I'll stop it. Just comment a simple yes or no. Sorry that his chapter is really weird but I was having writer's block so this happened. Please comment scenarios that you want to happen because I have no idea if you guys like what I come up with. I will happily do special one-shot like chapters if you want with neko or anything. Thank you so much for all the hearts, follows, and great comments!!! You guys rock! As always, HAPPY READING!!!


	5. Night mares and assisting

Your eyes pop open and you look around the room. Everything is dark and quiet. You peel the blankets, sticky with sweat, off of you and go outside to cool down. You can't even remember what you were dreaming about but you know it wasn't pleasant. You look up and see the bright moon in the sky. Although it is normally warm out you're only wearing a simple thin nightgown with short sleeves. Not to mention you're not wearing shoes. You didn't want to go back and lay down so you started walking around to wherever your feet would take you.

You ended up outside of Levi's room. You know that he would probably be irritated if you bothered him at this time of night but you really didn't care. You knock twice then wait. You hear some 'what the hell's' and then the door swings open to a pissed off Levi.

"What the hell do you want?" Levi glares.

"I don't really know. I couldn't sleep so I took a walk. I ended up here," You say.

"Well go bother someone else," He says slamming the door in your face.

"Wow, rude," You growl loud enough for him to hear.

"I heard that brat."

"Yeah, umm, no shit. That was the point," you sass before walking to go find someone else to bug. You look around and think about your best choice. Hanji would keep you up all night and you actually wanted to sleep. Just not in you room. Your father has enough to deal with already so that was definitely out of the question. You wouldn't go to the boy's quarters to wake them up. You'd get in enough trouble if someone caught you just walking around but if you were caught with the boys you'd be dead. That left Mike. Hopefully he wouldn't get too mad.

You walked to his door and knocked. You heard yawning and someone opened the door. You planned on looking up but instead you looked right in front of you to see Petra. You forgot that there had been some room switching.

"Oh, hey y/n. Is everything alright?" She asks, yawning some more.

"Oh, yeah. I just couldn't sleep, that's all."

"Nightmares again?" She asks. The two of you had grown quite close since she had joined Levi's squad. Her and Hanji balance each other out. Without Petra you probably would have lost your mind.

"Yeah. I don't remember what they were about," You say stepping into her small room. Across from the bed there's a small couch and you sit down on it.

"Oh, well hopefully that's for the best," She says with a sweet smile. You rub your arms and Petra notices. She hands you a warm blanket and you cover up with it.

"Thanks. It's pretty cold out tonight," You yawn leaning back.

"No problem. You can sleep here if you want but why didn't you go to Levi first? You two are pretty close right?" 

"I did go to him but he called me a brat and slammed the door in my face. Typical, not unexpected from him," you laugh looking at Petra's pitiful face.

"I'm sorry he did that. He can certainly be interesting at times," She says sighing.

"Trust me, it's no big deal. Besides if someone came to me at this time of night I probably would have done worse," you say slightly closing your eyes.

"Oh y/n, you're too much of a sweetheart to do that. Anyways, I'm gonna get back to bed. Sweet dreams!" She says before sliding under the covers of her bed.

"See you tomorrow, goodnight," You say before spreading out on the couch and instantly falling asleep

 

You look around and see nothing but death. All of your comrades smashed, torn, bloody. You collapse to your knees and loud footfalls come closer and closer. There was nothing you could do. You were out of gas and had no one to help. You were all alone. You felt that you deserved this for letting everyone around you suffer pain and sadness.

The Titan gets closer and closer, You're scared to look up. The only thing that you could think to do was to cry for help.

"Dad!" You scream over and over. "I'm so sorry!!!" You sob, being lifted off the ground growing closer and closer to your unfortunate fate. You let out an earsplitting scream and open your eyes.

You look around and see that you're back in your bed. No one is sleeping so you figure that they're at breakfast. You can help but to wonder how you got back here. You have a pounding headache and feel sore and worn out from the devilish creation that your mind had come up with. You slowly stand up and stretch your tight limbs. You lazily change out of your nightgown and into your uniform. Little did you know Hanji had switched your cadet jacket for your survey corps one.(Even though you aren't in the scouts yet you have the ensemble because you can).

You walk out and several people stare at you, most likely from hearing you scream earlier. You just woke up and are not a morning person(Sorry if you are a morning person). You darkly glare at them and they quickly turn away scared of your frightening look. You never thought to check the symbols on your jacket.

You walk down to the dining hall to get your food. While you're standing in line your back is facing everyone. You walk over to the boys that you sat with previously and plop down, seeing some new faces. Everyone looks at you with wide eyes and give a salute.

"What's up with you guys?" You ask looking at them like they're crazy.

"Why are you here if you're already in the scouts?" a boy with blonde hair who you haven't met yet asks.

"Scouts? What are you talking about?" You ask confused.

"Your jacket..." Somebody says. You look on your arm to see the wings of freedom. You think it'd be fun to mess with them.

"Oh shoot! I must have grabbed the wrong thing by accident!" You exclaim seeing some go out of their salut.

"Did I say 'at ease'?" You ask making eye contact with them all.

"No Ma'am!" they yell, adjusting their posture. You stand up on the table and look around the room making everyone look at you.

"Attention! Training starts in five minutes!" You yell, hearing a few groans. You jump off the table and run outside to the training grounds. You didn't see Shadis anywhere so hopefully you can get away with this for a little longer.

Everyone Gathers in front of you and soon everyone seems to be there. You get up from your seat on the ground and look around.

"If you're not aware yet I'll be replacing Shadis! I was posing as one of you to get to know some of your strengths and weaknesses! Even though it was only for a couple of days, I have been very observative! Any questions?!" You yell. Nobody raises their hands.

"Okay then. Let's get started!" You say suddenly cheerful.

"Okay, so first you-" You begin to say.

"What in the fuck is going on here!?" Keith Shadis asks, walking up to you.

"Um nothing sir. I was just giving them some... pointers," You say innocently.

"Does anyone want to tell me some of the pointers that y/n was giving you?" He questions , turning towards the large group. It's eerily quiet and no one says a thing.

"Fuck," You whisper to yourself. He turns back to you.

"y/n... I swear... if your father wasn't Erwin Smith I would have personally hurt you... physically...mentally...and emotionally," He says. You swear that steam is about to come out of his ears.

"Well I guess it's a good that the commander is my dad then, huh?" You say snarkily. He turns back around to everyone else and you roll your eyes and mouth 'Oh my god'. He goes on about how to do everything while you stand behind him doing nothing.

"Y/n!" He yells 

"Hmm?"

"Since you're so eager to get attention, why don't you be our example?!" The bald commands more than asks.

"Whatever," you respond. You get your belt thing on and you get strapped into the practice station. You get lifted of the ground and balance without a problem. You start using it like a swing while no upper authorities are watching. Shadis looks back before you can stop yourself and you see him slightly clench his fists, trying not to murder you.

"Put her down," He orders to someone and you're feet slowly touch the ground.

"It shouldn't be too difficult and if it is you don't deserve to be a soldier! If this piece of trash can do it then anyone should be able too!" He yells pointing to you.

"Wow, don't worry about a teenage girl's fragile feelings at all," You say glaring at him. He ignores you and continues.

"Everyone! Get in lines in front of each station!" He yells while you still awkwardly stand there.

"Y/n, I have a job for you. I just want you to go around and help anyone if they need it. Do you think you can handle that without creating any more casualties?" He asks with a softened tone.

"Yeah sure, I got it," You say, walking off to check on everyone.

A/N  
I know that the past couple of chapters have been fillers but I don't want this and my other story to be hand in hand with what happens and everything like that. I'm going to do a part two of this and it'll probably be short but hey, this was a lot longer than normal chapters. I won't usually update this frequently but I've had extra time and just some ideas. I know that there isn't a big interaction with any of the guys in this chapter and that's why I'm doing a part two. I hope you enjoy this so far! HAPPY READING!!!


	6. Night mares and assisting pt. 2

You look around and see that a lot of people have the hang of it already. Before getting to work, you take off your jacket and set it off to the side to reveal a f/c tank top. You walk back in forth of everyone. You see a blonde boy wobble quite a bit so you go over to see if he's okay.

"You got it. Just calm your nerves and straighten out but stay loose at the same time... or something like that," You say watching him steady himself a little. He almost falls over and you reach out and grab his hands. 

"You made it look really easy," He says slightly blushing.

"Well, I have been doing it for the vast majority of my life," You say, examining his posture. "Loosen up a bit. Don't lock your knees."

"O-okay," he says, doing as you say. You let go and he wobbles a lot less. He could still use a little work. You signal for him to be put down and you help him get unhooked from the cables.

"I'm y/n," You say sticking out your hand for him to shake.

"Armin,"He says grabbing your hand and shaking it. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here!" You say smiling.

"I would stay and chat but I gotta go help out some more," You explain before skipping off to the next station after waving goodbye.

 

Everyone seems to be doing fairly well except for one boy. The one that you met a couple of days ago. You walk over to him just in time to see him tip over. Several people laugh at him but stop when you show up.

"So you all must be ready to do this for real right? I mean, if you're all so good in all. I could arrange something right now if you like," You snap, angry at them for being rude. You unhook Eren and help him up.

"Need some practice, huh?" You say still slightly glaring at the people behind you.

"Yeah, I just don't get why it's so hard for me! Everyone else seems to be doing just fine."

"Ha, that's funny. Trust me, you're not the only one struggling here. You should've seen me my first time. Granted, I was five but I still fell on my face a million times. Not everyone is going to be great the first time," You say, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," He says looking down at you. Before you can respond someone grabs you from behind and pulls you into a bone-crushing hug.

"Ah, what the hell! Get away from me!" You scream, pushing the person away.

"Gosh, y/n. It's just me!" Hanji says with a crazed smile on her face. "About those questions... I need answers. Now," She says suddenly.

"Okay but we should probably talk somewhere private, don't you think?" you say pulling her away from everyone.

"Wait not over here, y/n," She says pulling you to he other side of the training grounds. You look over and see Petra smiling and waving.

"I brought another friend!" Hanji says pulling you down next to her. Petra sits down next to you both, closing the small circle.

"So, something about boys, right?" You ask.

"Yup, now spill."

"Well, I don't know, they seem okay," You say trailing off.

"C'mon y/n. That's all we get?" Petra says

"I mean, They're all pretty cute but it's only been a few days. They seem decent," You say, looking over at both of them, Petra sweetly smiling and Hanji, well, being Hanji.

"Okay, so do you like everyone so far?" the brunette asks.

"I don't really know them yet. It has only been a few days," You say reminding them both. "And the food is pure shit, like, seriously, I'd rather eat dirt."

"y/n, you shouldn't swear!" Petra says scolding you. 

"It's not my fault that Levi hangs around me all the time! He doesn't care that I do so I'm just used to it," You explain using the best excuse that you could think of on the spot.

"And on a scale of 1 to 10 how much have you missed me?" Hanji asks pressuring you.

"Honestly, like, 35," You say sarcastically.

"Really?!" They both ask.

"No. Dude, it's been a day, maybe less. I always miss when you're not around but I don't have separation issues," You say honestly.

"Well isn't this a nice gossip circle," someone says from behind you. You look back to see... I'll leave this up to you to decide. Poll is here!

A/N  
More of everyone coming soon. Sorry for awkward filler chapters and not a lot of fluff. I'll have a journal thing up tomorrow but not another full chapter. I do take requests! As always, HAPPY READING!!! P.S. Someone asked me if Levi's squad would die and I said that I didn't know yet but I think that I'll keep them alive. At least that's what I'm planning on doing.


End file.
